


let's have a break, yeah?

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Series: the soft adventures of markhyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU College, Fluff, M/M, Markhyuck being cute, donghyuck's stressed out, just fluff, marks a good boyfriend, small kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "And I like chubby Donghyuck.""Shut up." Donghyuck grumbled, although the blush on his face (which Mark could feel by the immense heat he emitted) exposed him."Oh, is our little Hyuckie flustered?" Mark cooed, shaking Donghyuck's head softly, and laughing when he rolled his eyes but blushed harder. His hands then slipped from Donghyuck's face and onto his neck, gently massaging it. Donghyuck sighed in content and let Mark's hand travel down his body, round his shoulders, up to his hands, and than back to his face. "But seriously baby, please rest."





	let's have a break, yeah?

  
The light from the lamp hit the book and reflected into Donghyuck's eyes, blurring his vision once again as sleep fought his consciousness, trying to help him finally recover the hours he stole studying. It wasn't like university had just started becoming a bitch to him, it always was, but recently Donghyuck had been taking up too many assignments, agreeing on helping other people, and attending work alongside it. Mark sat up from the bed, having just woken up by the sound of Donghyuck's head hitting the wooden table.

"Why are you still awake fullsun?" Mark mumbled, climbing out of the bed and rubbing his eyes softly. His hair was a mess, sticking out of places and clothes completely disheveled. "Its—" He looked to his right, before turning back, "Nearly 6."

"Is it?" Donghyuck picked his head up from the table, holding a hand to it and then glancing at the clock. _5:49am._ It really was, and Donghyuck had to leave the house in just about another two hours. A groan escaped his mouth and he leaned back in his chair, already feeling exhaustion creep through his body. Mark watched as his boyfriend stretched his arms, yet not being able to undo the knots in his muscles. And so, Mark scraped his feet across the floor and sat on Donghyuck's lap with his legs on each side of the younger.

"Donghyuck-ie." Mark whispered, cupping the blondes cheeks and leaning forwards, placing his forehead on the others before speaking again. "You can take tomorrow off, and have a break from work as well. All this stress is gonna make you lose more weight," Mark pointed out, pouting when his hands fell flat against the youngers cheeks, "And I like chubby Donghyuck."

"Shut up." Donghyuck grumbled, although the blush on his face (which Mark could feel by the immense heat he emitted) exposed him.

"Oh, is our little Hyuckie flustered?" Mark cooed, shaking Donghyuck's head softly, and laughing when he rolled his eyes but blushed harder. His hands then slipped from Donghyuck's face and onto his neck, gently massaging it. Donghyuck sighed in content and let Mark's hand travel down his body, round his shoulders, up to his hands, and than back to his face. "But seriously baby, please rest."

"I will," Donghyuck nodded, sleepily looking over to his work, "As soon as I finish that."

Mark sighed in annoyance, knowing that his boyfriend was too hard headed and stubborn to easily give in, so then he forcefully turned Donghyuck's face to his. He placed his lips on Donghyuck's, pushing slightly, almost pulling away but then felt hands ghost his waist. Mark twisted his arms around, confidently allowing Donghyuck to hold him, before bringing his own back to his face. When he pulled away, Donghyuck had his eyes close, the sound of them breathing echoing in the dimly lit room and the latter was slowly falling asleep. Placing another kiss on Donghyuck's lips, Mark spoke up again.

"If you stop doing your work and sleep, I'll let you cuddle—" Mark wasn't even finished when Donghyuck picked him up, hastily switching off the lights and wobbling to the bed. Mark squeaked in surprise when Donghyuck dropped onto the bed, with him in his arms, before pulling up the blanket within the matter of a few seconds. "Wow, that was quick."

"Cuddles shouldn't be delayed." Donghyuck hummed, wrapping his arms around Mark and pulling his closer, blowing over his face and chuckling when the elder scrunched his nose.

"Alright, enough talking." Mark said, closing his eyes and shuffling forwards. Donghyuck, however, continued to stare at Mark's face, smiling as he saw how peaceful he looked. "Stop staring." Mark muttered, obviously embarrassed by the amount of attention Donghyuck was giving him. When he didn't look away, Mark snapped his eyes open raised his hands, placing them over Donghyuck's eyes, "I said stop staring!"

"You're so easily flustered Markuri." Donghyuck said against the heel of Mark's palm, before casually kissing it. Mark jerked his hand back, surprised by the action before fully pulling his hands away and leaning forwards.

"Didn't I say enough talking." Mark scoffed, before connecting his lips with Donghyuck's. They kissed gently, holding each others hands, moving slowly because both of them were tired as hell, before pulling away. "Now can we please sleep?"

"Yes, yes." Donghyuck answered, using his hands to turn Mark around and envelop him into a hug, throwing a leg over his and snuggling into his neck. "Let's sleep, you big baby."

"Finally!"


End file.
